SIT!
by KissUzumaki
Summary: Kevin's birthday present is NOT what he expected.


SIT!

Gwevin. Idea of necklace from Inuyasha's necklace.  
>one-shot.<br>original Ben 10 universe.

Kevin's subtle snoring filled the air of his room. The somewhat 'soothing' sound stopping once as Kevin tossed but erupted again as he sniffed and drool started to drip from his lips.

Gwen tried to be disgusted but in some weird, twisted way she found the way he slept adorable. She half-smiled and rested a delicate hand on her hip.

Kevin grunted and suddenly his upper body shot up like a bolt, "Waka? Washa babalooba?" He asked no one in particular.

Gwen quirked an eyebrow and slapped a hand to her mouth as she started to have a giggle fit. Kevin tossed again and his ear twitched as Gwen's melodious voice reached his cochlea. She clutched the dark blue box behind her back and walked to Kevin's bed.

He sniffled again and Gwen saw the drool puddle that darkened his pillow. Her nose scrunched up in disgust and Kevin groaned as his brown eyes lazily opened.

"Gwen?" He asked rubbing his hair as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Hey," Gwen said smiling sweetly.

"What're you doing here? It's early." He asked getting up dragging the blanket with him to the bathroom.

"It's eleven-twenty five, Kev." Gwen said crossing her legs and looking around at his cluttered room. A box of alien tech was sticking out from the bottom of his bed, which was stained with food. Clothes were scattered everywhere yet Gwen spotted a book under a piece of red, plaid cloth.

She got up and lifted the cloth yet her hope faded when she found out the box was actually the manual for his Challenger.

She looked at the cloth she was holding and blushed as she found out she was holding his _boxers. _Kevin walked out of the bathroom dropping the blanket in the corner of the room.

"Whataya doing babe?" Kevin asked smirking. Gwen threw the boxers at his face, and he caught them. He was about to slip off the ones he was wearing when Gwen covered her eyes, "Kev!"

"What?" Kevin asked not seeing the problem.

"Bathroom!" Gwen yelled pointing to the door behind him.

"Well, excuse me for thinking you'd be okay with this." Kevin said opening the door to his bathroom and walking in nonchalantly.

Gwen sighed and stood up, and for the first time since Kevin woke up Gwen finally acknowledged something.. _he was shirtless._

Kevin walked out of the bathroom again this time his head was popping out of his black shirt with gray sleeves.

"So, did you come just to stare at me sleep or..?" Kevin asked smirking cockily.

"I came to spend your birthday with you." Gwen said sitting on his bed.

Kevin sighed, "It's not that big of a deal. I thought you'd just forget about it."

"Kevin it's your _birthday _you should be happy."

Kevin ran a hand through his hair, "What's so special about birthdays, it's just the day you were born. Just means your another year closer to dying."

Gwen's eyes froze, she didn't even want to comprehend the thought of Kevin dying. A world without Kevin Levin is a world Gwen did not want to live in.

"Don't be such a pessimist." Gwen said snaking her arms around his strong arm.

"Can't help nature." Kevin said kissing the side of her head.

Gwen sighed and pulled the dark blue box into view. Kevin sighed and looked at it, "A present Gwen, seriously?"

"Well, at least this time I had time to get you one."

"You didn't have too." Kevin said taking the box from his hands. "That's what everyone says."

Kevin looked at her, "But I actually mean it."

"Just open it." Gwen said pushing the box into his chest. Kevin did as told and raised an eyebrow at a necklace made of blue violed balls strung together by transparent periwinkle ribbion.

"Uh.. what is it?" Kevin asked giving Gwen a funny look as he held the necklace up.

"It's a lucky necklace." Gwen said her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Like those Charms of Bezel you used to be," Kevin pasued as a laugh escaped his lips, "Lucky Girl?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "No, nothing as powerful as that."

"Okay." Kevin said pushing the necklace over his head, it took a while with some difficulty but soon afterwards the necklace fell to his neck.

Gwen smiled, little did Kevin know it wasn't a lucky necklace. No, _not at all._

* * *

><p><em>later that day at Mr. Smoothy's.<em>

"Please?" Ben begged to a stone faced raven haired teen.

"For the last time no, Tennyson." Kevin said slurping up his perfectly normal flavored smoothie.

"C'mon, Kev it's just a dollar!" Ben said not giving up on the sake of his precious Mango, chocolate and _jalapeno _smoothie.

"Why do you need it anyway?" Kevin asked shaking Ben off.

"It's an extra dollar for a cup of jalapenos. Just, please!"

"No, Tennyson now fuck off." Kevin said walking away from the smoothie counter to one of the tables where Gwen was seated at.

Gwen took off her earphones, "What was it about this time?"

"Doofus over there wants to borrow a dollar for jalapanos."

"It's just a dollar Kevin, look he's moping over there!" Gwen said pointing to Ben who looked at the unfinished smoothie with a quivering lip.

"Nah, I think I'd rather like to see him cry." Kevin said putting the straw back into his mouth.

Ben disappeared into the side alley of Mr. Smoothy's, "Fine, Kevin I'll just get the money myself."

Ben reached for the Ultimatrix looking through the holograms until he found the one he was looking for, there was an unmistakable green glow, "Big Chill!" Ben shouted as his features were turned into that of a Necrofriggian.

A puff of ice cold air escaped Big Chill's lips as he turned invisible. His wings swooped him into the air as he over looked the table were Gwen and Kevin were seated. "Where'd he go?" Gwen asked craning her neck to look for him.

"Who cares?" Kevin said kicking his feet up.

Gwen sighed took a sip of her smoothie and put her earphones back in. Big Chill shook his head and swooped down so he was behind Kevin.

"Too easy." Big Chill breathed as he took Kevin's wallet from his back pocket.

"Did you hear something?" Kevin asked his head perking up from the smoothie. Gwen stopped bobbing her head and removed the earphones from her ears, "Hm?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Kevin said pushing the thought away.

Big Chill snickered and flew back to the alley. The green light flashed again and Ben was back to his old self.

Ben smiled and took five bucks out of Kevin's wallet. He smiled at the acne-faced employee at the counter, "May I help you?" The employee asked his voice cracking with puberty.

"Yes, one Mango, chocolate, and jalapeno smoothie. And a large chilli fries, please." Ben said smiling.

The worker looked at him as if he'd grown another head and walked to the back. Ben tapped his fingers on the metal counter and before he knew it the smoothie and chilli fries were being pushed towards him.

"Seven ninety-two, please." The employee drawled.

Ben slapped Kevin's five on the counter and fished out the three dollars he already had. "Thank you." Ben said taking the smoothie and sipping it with delight.

He walked over to the table smacking his lips letting the 'delicous' taste of the smooth wash over his tastebuds.

"I thought you didn't have any money." Gwen said taking off her earphones wrapping them around her mp3 player and stuffing it into her jean pocket.

"Uh, I found five bucks on the floor." Ben said downing his smoothie and avoiding eye contact.

"No, you didn't." Kevin said feeling his back pocket for his wallet. "YOU FUCKING STOLE FROM ME?" Kevin yelled angrily.

"Uh, bye." Ben said stuffing as many chilli fries as he could into his mouth before he ran off smoothie in hand.

"I'm gonna kill you Tennyson!" Kevin said getting up to chase after him. Gwen sighed and watched as Kevin ran after Ben in circles and just as Kevin caught Ben as was about to throw a punch Gwen stood up and yelled, "Sit!"

Ben and Kevin gave her a strange look until the necklace around Kevin's neck glowed and Kevin was plunged hard into the concrete ground.

"Ow!" Ben and Kevin yelled in unison as they landed hard on each other.

They stood up brushing each other off, Kevin was more fascinated in finding out what had just happened then pounding poor Ben into oblivion.

"What just happened?" Kevin said staring at the necklace.

"It's not a lucky necklace. It's a _taming _necklace, I just wish I had another one for Benny boy over here." Gwen said looking mother-like at Ben who was letting the cheese from the chilli fries string into his mouth.

Gwen scrunched her face in disgust. "Okay, I don't enjoy being forced into the ground. So, if you don't mind I'm gonna take this off." Kevin said attempting to rip the necklace off.

"Sorry, Kev." Gwen said leaning over the table to put a hand on his shoulder. "You can't." Kevin's eyes froze wide, _shit. _he thought as he thought of the possibility of never being able to pound on Ben again, the thought almost made him cry. (Not really of course, 'cos Kevin doesn't do the mushy stuff)

Ben fell over laughing the chilli fries still stuffed in his cheeks, after about fifteeen seconds Ben clutched his throat and started to gag. He was choking.

Gwen sighed and helped him up, Ben swallowed soon afterwards licking his lips.

**A/N: You should thank Rumiko Takahasi for this one-shot. I'm a bit iffy on this one, and for everyone who reviewed the last one thanks for the advice. **


End file.
